


Properly Fortified

by Aquila_Star



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Something Borrowed, Jack downs a glass of champagne and follows Ianto out of the ballroom. What on earth for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properly Fortified

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Properly Fortified, the pictures](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3731) by Torchwood. 



> This fic came about as a result of a discussion between myself and noo, inspired by the pictures in the link above.(You need to click twice, apparently, to get to the album) It was a lot of fun. :D

The team broke up, Gwen and Rhys off to their honeymoon suite, and the others to clean. Jack's eyes tracked Ianto as he moved across the room. He gave a low chuckle at Ianto's quip about being a wedding fairy.

It was true, for Ianto more than for any of the others; he'd had an interesting experience with the man in the dress shop, so he had told Jack. And while Ianto had huffed about the man's presumption, all Jack could do was think about just that, Ianto in a white, strapless wedding dress, complete with thigh high stockings and heels. His brain had melted just a little at the thought which, naturally, led to thoughts of Ianto in other forms of clothing, mini skirts, pleated kilts, that pencil skirt Tosh had worn not too long ago...Jack had barely been able to focus until Ianto mentioned the measuring of inseams, which had his mind turning in a whole other kinky direction.

Of course Owen had to interrupt them just then and there was no more time for thoughts of anything but stopping the alien hell bent on ripping Gwen to shreds. The day had passed in a whirl and it wasn't until he'd held Ianto in his arms on the dance floor that those thoughts had made themselves known again, helped along by the already half hard length he could feel pressing against his hip.

He reached over and grabbed a flute of champagne, taking care not to take one that he had laced with retcon, and downed it in one swift swallow. Despite their growing closeness, he still needed fortification before opening up to Ianto, and the alcohol certainly did the job. Ianto was at the other side of the ballroom now, no doubt heading unerringly for the supply closet. Honestly, the man could locate a mop in a hurricane. Jack smiled at the thought as he followed, his grin turning predatory as he stalked Ianto through the room and into the hallway beyond.

He wondered if Ianto knew he was being stalked, but he decided he didn't care. Now was not the time for a game, Jack was hard and he knew it would take the work of seconds to get Ianto hard as well. It never took long. No, now was the time for direct action.

A plan formed in his mind as he saw Ianto, having found the cleaning supplies, piling up some of the things they would need outside a closet door. Ianto seemed to be in his own little world, but Jack could tell the exact moment when he became aware that Jack had followed...a slight tension in his broad shoulders, and a pink tongue lashing out to wet equally pink lips.

Jack bit back a groan, moving faster now, intent on his prize. He caught Ianto on the threshold of the little room, reaching out to grip slim hips and press himself up against Ianto's back. He felt a shudder of anticipation wrack his lover's body as he rubbed his erection into Ianto's suit covered arse.

“Jack?” Ianto began, but before he could say any more, Jack pushed him through the open door into the closet and kicked the door shut behind him.

“Shh,” he hushed, bringing his hands forward to the front of Ianto's trousers, gratified to find a long, firm bulge right where he knew it would be. He squeezed, rubbing his own erection insistently against  
Ianto's arse, mouthing the bare skin at Ianto's collar. Ianto always tasted so good, it was amazing that Jack had as much control around him as he did.

“Jack, we have work to, oh...” he trailed off as Jack sucked a soft earlobe into his mouth, pulling on it harshly with his teeth. He growled, squeezing Ianto's erection harder, before turning the other man around in his arms.

Before Ianto could speak again, Jack kissed him. Pushing his tongue past the pretty pink lips he so admired, rousing Ianto into kissing him back. Ianto did, moaning around Jack's tongue, and the vibrations sent another surge of blood into Jack's cock.

Ianto's hands had migrated to his hair, elegant fingers twining and tugging on the locks. Ianto loved pulling his hair, when they were kissing, when they were fucking, but especially when Jack was sucking him. Jack wanted that more than anything just then, so he turned, taking Ianto with him until his back was pressed against the door.

He broke the kiss, pulling back to press his forehead against Ianto's, gripping the younger man's hips, pulling him forward so their erections could rub together.

“I've been thinking about you all day,” he said, brushing his lips across Ianto's cheek and down his neck.

“You...you have?” Ianto was guiding his head, encouraging Jack's worship of his neck.

“I have,” Jack lifted his head again, meeting Ianto's eyes, lips wide in a predatory grin. “I've thought about you, pictured you dolled up in one of those dresses we saw.”

Ianto gasped, surprised, but Jack could feel his cock twitching in excitement. He pressed his own erection harder into Ianto's, reaching for Ianto's belt and fumbling with the buckle.

“You want me to--”

“Yes,” Jack cut him off, biting Ianto's neck as he pried open his trousers. Ianto's cock was hot and damp beneath the fabric and he groaned as Jack pressed the heel of his hand against it.

“Yes, I would love to see you all prettied up, your long legs and sweet arse covered in that silky fabric. And all I'd need to do to have you spread out in front of me would be to flip it up. All that fabric bunched around your waist, the rest of you bared to me--”

“Ahh, Jack,” Ianto was panting heavily, his hips thrusting into Jack's hand.

“You like it, don't you, Ianto?” Jack asked, pulling Ianto's cock out and stroking it freely. He gave Ianto one more deep kiss before dropping to his knees, meeting Ianto's eyes as he flicked his tongue against the tip of Ianto's cock. “Tell me,”

“I,” Ianto began, stopping to gasp in a ragged breath as Jack took the whole shaft in his mouth, pushing his head forward until the entirety of Ianto's cock was nestled in his mouth and throat. Ianto's  
fingers were clenched in his hair, as he knew they would be, tugging and pressing to encourage him, as if he needed it.

He pulled back, drawing in a deep breath but not letting up as he continued to lave Ianto's cock with broad strokes of his tongue.

“Look at me,” he said, looking up himself so he could meet Ianto's gaze. “Tell me,” he repeated.

“Yes,” Ianto admitted, his fingers gentle now, stroking Jack's scalp. Jack was nuzzling his cock, giving him a moment so he could answer properly.

“Yes, I would like that, Jack.” Ianto answered honestly. “But,” he clenched his fingers again, getting a good grip, tugging so that Jack's head was pulled back. Ianto rubbed the head of his cock back and forth over Jack's parted lips and Jack moaned, mouthing the shaft as best he could. The encounter had suddenly been wrenched from his control and he knew it. His cock twitched with excitement. Ianto in  
charge was a heady thing.

“What I would really like is to see you done up in a pretty little number, something black maybe or--” He tugged Jack's head back further, one of his hands dropping to trace along his jawline. “Blue, to match your pretty eyes. A tight, short, deep blue, complete with stockings and heels, yes,” Ianto's face was a picture of lust, his pupils dark and his lips reddened where he had bitten them.

“I would take you out, all made up for me, and make you behave the proper lady in public, attempting to hide your erection in that tight dress.” Ianto gripped Jack's hair again, this time pulling back and  
guiding his cock into Jack's mouth once more. He slid it in and out, letting Jack's tongue and lips work it, but ensuring that Jack knew who was setting the pace.

“Oh yes, we'd go out to dinner, and perhaps dancing, if I could keep from tearing it right off you in the men's.” Jack closed his eyes and groaned deeply. The picture Ianto was painting was incendiary, and it was Jack who was about to go up in flames. His cock was throbbing against its containment now, gone from hard to unbearable with only a few words from Ianto's mouth.

“Or maybe we could compromise,” Ianto's voice was low and husky, his accent as thick in Jack's ears as his cock was in Jack's mouth. “We could stop off in the loo on the way out...just long enough for me to bend you over and flip up your skirt.” Jack groaned again, his throat vibrating around Ianto's cock, and he was gratified to get another drawn out moan from the other man.

“Ungh, oooh Jack...yeah, that's good. So good.” Ianto's fingers tightened in his hair again before he continued with his fantasy. “So there you'd be, bent over the counter in some restaurant loo, your  
skirt bunched around your waist, your arse and cock barely contained in some lacy knickers...mmm, good boy, keep sucking.”

Ianto threw his head back as Jack did just that, putting his everything into sucking Ianto's brains out through his cock. Meanwhile, his own cock was aching with need, so he dropped a hand down in a desperate attempt to ease the pressure.

“Then I would take you, right there, just push those knickers aside and fuck you until you're a begging pleading mess, coming all over the floor like the mess you are,” Ianto's head dipped again, meeting  
Jack's eyes with a blaze of lust and arousal. Jack couldn't help but moan again, a randy Ianto was insanely hot.

“Ahhh, I've been neglecting you, haven't I?” Ianto ran his hand over Jack's head in a soothing motion, shushing him as Jack closed his eyes, breathing in the potent maleness he was impaled on. He opened  
them again, when Ianto pulled his head back, drawing his cock out of Jack's mouth suddenly. “Go on then, take your cock out, I want you to stroke it while you suck me.”

Jack hurried to obey, desperate for some kind of relief. Ianto's words had him harder than he'd been in ages, and that was saying something. Ianto had always made him exceptionally hard. His fingers were clumsy as he fumbled with his belt and the fastening on his slacks, but soon he was able to close his hand around his silky length, feeling it throb in his palm as he squeezed and stroked.

“Good, now back to work,” Ianto said, directing his cock back into Jack's mouth. “Now where was I? Oh yes, you were coming, carefully so you don't mess up the dress, because after we're done I'll take you out dancing. Feeling your hard body against mine, just like tonight only without the layers and layers of cloth between us. Just one slip of fabric between your skin and my hands, my cock.”

The pace was quickening now, Ianto's fingers in a death grip on Jack's hair as his cock slid in and out of Jack's slackened mouth. It was harder to control his actions now, with his breath coming in sharp pants, the combination of Ianto's cock filling him and the grip of his own rough fingers around his cock...he was not going to last long.

“Ahh, Jack, such a sweet pretty mouth you have,” Ianto moaned, feeling his orgasm threatening, but wanting to hold off, just a little longer. He knew Ianto was close, if the throbbing of his cock on Jack's tongue was any indication, and he knew from experience that it was.

Ianto threw his head back again, banging it twice on the door, but not stopping his thrusting into Jack's mouth.

“Are you ready?” he asked, looking down at Jack, reading the look in his eyes. Jack was indeed ready. “Come on then, Jack. Come for me...all over the floor, your hand, come on.”

And who was Jack to resist a command like that? He came, hard and suddenly, his grip becoming slick as his hand and cock were covered by his release. He groaned, trying to gasp in more air around his  
mouthful of flesh, but Ianto was not letting up. He gripped Jack's head tighter, and began to thrust in earnest, shoving his cock into Jack's throat with abandon.

Before long Jack could feel Ianto's cock surge and the head expand as he pumped his release into Jack's waiting mouth. Jack continued to suck, easing up as Ianto hissed at him. His fingers had gentled in  
Jack's hair, now running through it and rubbing his scalp in a very soothing manner.

When Ianto tugged sharply, Jack stood on his now shaky legs, bolstered by Ianto's hands on him. He yielded his hand when Ianto tugged on his arm and was rewarded by the sight of the same lips and tongue he had previously been admiring as they laved and sucked the come from his fingers. He groaned, and his cock gave a twitch of renewed interest. Ianto humming around his fingers made him more ready for another round but unfortunately they had work to do.

“That was,” Jack began, but Ianto finished it for him.

“Unexpected.”

Jack chuckled. “For you maybe,” he replied. “I'd been planning it all evening.”

“Have you now? You're such a kinky boy, Jack,” Ianto said approvingly. Jack gave him a cheeky grin, leaning in to kiss him again before they tugged their clothes back into place.

Once they were ready, Ianto slipped a hand through Jack's hair to the back of his neck, gripping tight and pulling Jack in for one last kiss. When he pulled back he said, “By the way, I wasn't kidding just  
now. I'll start looking for a dress to match your eyes tomorrow.”

Jack's eyes crossed again at the thought, he knew Ianto would go through with it and do it well. Ianto gave him one last peck before opening the door...

...to see a very annoyed looking Owen.

“Ianto, there you are, is this...” he trailed off when he saw Jack right behind Ianto, his hair looking more mussed than usual, and noticed the scent of sex heavy in the air.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” he exclaimed. Jack just smirked at Ianto before pushing his way out of the door

“Right, break's over, let's get to work then.” He grabbed a few supplies and headed back in the direction of the ballroom, leaving a blushing Ianto with an indignant Owen.

“You just can't keep it in your pants, can you teaboy?” he said scathingly, but Ianto just raised a brow and mirrored Jack's smirk.

“Actually, it's Jack who can't keep it in my pants.” And with a wink he followed Jack, leaving Owen flustered and not in the least amused.


End file.
